Castlevania: Nocturne of Remnant
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: Four warriors have found themselves under a shattered moon, each of them having a connection to Count Dracula, and have suppressed his rule. Now out of their homelands and thrust into a new world, they must learn to trust one another before the hand of darkness grasps Remnant and humanity to snuff them out.
1. S

**Well folks, it happened again.**

 **A new story just want leave me alone... At least this story will end far before canon for a reason I'm pretty sure you know why... I mean it's Castlevania.**

 **He's been the final boss in all but... 2 games I think, not counting the ones that were a mass crossover of the games in the franchise.**

 **Oh, and I'm not going to describe any of the RWBY Characters, I've written their descriptions enough and I've gotten sick of it. So I hope you enjoy this.**

 **[[]]**

[Teaser 1: S]

[Vale Shopping district]

[Night time]

"Oum the cops are useless." SDC Heiress Weiss Schnee grumbled as she walked through the streets of Vale, "Three Dust shops, all by the White Fang and they don't do anything to try and prevent any more from being robbed!"

The heiress shook her head, causing her white off-center ponytail to whip around her head, "Well... What place hasn't been attacked yet?"

Weiss pulled out her Scroll and looked up local Dust Shops on it, "Okay so... I don't think this place has been targeted yet."

It took Weiss a five minute job to find the shop, which had it's window broken inward with several White Fang members boxing up the Dust inside the shop.

"Just like I thought." Weiss announced stepping in front of the window, and stupidly getting the attention of the White Fang, "You degenerate's are mindlessly stealing SDC Dust without a care in the world."

"Can someone tell me what the hell a Schnee is doing here?" Someone in the back asked, a woman from the sound of it.

"Who cares, get her!" One of the men in the front shouted pulling out his weapon, a sword, and charged her.

Weiss's glare intensified as she drew her rapier Myrtenaster and met the sword strike with a quick deflection and counter, lightning Dust activated to shock him fiercely and bringing him to his knee's before slashing his mask off and kicking him down.

Weiss looked at the remaining 9 members still in the store and grinned, "Who's next?" She asked.

"Me." A man behind her said, Weiss went's wide eyed as she turned around to see a Faunus taller than the rest of the WF members with fur running down his arms, and before she could react her vision blinked for a moment as he punched her in the face with enough force to cause her to drop her weapon and knock her inside of the store.

The man walked up to Weiss with the remaining Faunus gathering around her, the large man grabbing her and lifting her by the neck.

"I could snap you neck right now and you wouldn't even know what happened." The large gorilla Faunus said, "But that's too easy."

"What are saying?" Weiss choked out.

"I'm saying we should have a little 'Fun' if you get my meaning." The gorilla of a Faunus said with a evil smirk on his face.

The members of the White Fang began to laugh while Weiss went paler than she thought possible. However unnoticed by anyone, a man crouched down to pick up Myrtenaster.

The WF the Weiss kicked stood back up, only to feel the hilt of the rapier smash into the back of his head and knock him back out.

"Me first." The woman Faunus of the WF said, "I've got some... 'Extra Packaging' and I'm sure Old man Schnee would bee mortified to not only learn his grandchild is a Faunus, but not even from a man."

Weiss would never admit it, but she screamed.

Then the man let go of Weiss as a knife cut past his wrist, missing Weiss.

"Who did that!?" The WF member shouted turning around.

Standing over the knocked out Member of the White Fang was a young man with pure white hair that reached his chin, with bangs on the side of his head reaching his nose in length. He had on a black shirt under a long white coat that had blue outlines that could be buckled in the middle, but was not buckled, he wore blue jeans with two belts one, one for his pants themselves, and another that was designed to hold a weapon sheathe over that one, he wore knee boot that were white on the front and black at the calf that also had pads protecting his knees around his neck was a necklace with a purple jewel taking the center of it.

"You know it's not legal to force yourself on a woman." The White haired man said lifting Myrtenaster slightly.

The WF members all laughed, "Go home before you get yourself hurt." The large man said.

The White Haired man laughed, "I've fought worse than you. Far Worse." He said.

The gorilla Faunus charged the White haired man, who grinned.

The White Haired man swung his free fist in an uppercut that threw the WF member off his feet and across the street.

The other members looked to the man in shock, even Weiss was shocked at the fact a man his size flung someone like the man who took her down in one blow.

"Get him!" The members shouted in unison before charging the man.

The White haired man slashed one with Myrtenaster before going in with a stab that threw him back to the knocked out member.

He then ducked under a clumsy swing of another and slid under the attacker before springing up and kicking him in the back of the head.

Two members tried to attack the White Haired man only for them to hit a blue as the man had shifted back ever so slightly, just out of their attack and countered with a slash that incapacitated the two WF members.

The Man then reached into the back of his coat and pulled out an axe that he chucked at the next member, who blocked it in time to receive a straight punch that knocked him flat on his back.

The man then grabbed the axe and threw it at another of the WF members, who failed to block it in time and was hit in the face my the heavy metal, killing him if not for his Aura keeping him alive.

"Just die!" A WF member shouted charging the White haired man, who slashed the WF's leg, then back, then stabbed his back to take him down.

The White haired man grabbed a knocked out WF member before throwing him to the only conscious WF male left, stumbling him before the man dashed forward for a stab that launched the WF member.

The last, member, a woman lifted a Gun to Weiss's head, "Stand down or I'll kill her!" She shouted, causing Weiss to flinch in shock.

"Her Aura will take it." The White Haired man said, "It's still up, your friend didn't hit her hard enough to cause that to go down."

Faster than either of them could track, the White Haired man pulled out a pistol and shot the gun out of the WF woman's hand before lunging in front of her and swinging Myrtenaster downward onto her head, robbing her of her consciousness.

Weiss looked at the knocked out members around her, then to the man who held out his hand to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Weiss stared at him for a moment, then her gaze hardened as she stood up, not taking his hand, "I'm fine, though I wish you would have gotten here BEFORE they attacked me." Then she looked at her rapier, "I want my weapon back as well."

The man nodded and held the rapier out Weiss, who snatched it from him, "You're lucky you didn't damage it." Weiss said looking the weapon over.

"You should call yourself lucky you weren't raped." The man said.

Weiss stared at the man once again, "I suppose." She said, "What's your name? I'd like to at least know who assisted me."

The man held out his hand, "Soma Cruz." He said.

Weiss ignored it however as she sheathed her rapier, "Well, thank you Soma." She said halfheartedly, "Next time show up sooner." and with that said, Weiss walked off.

Soma raised an eyebrow at Weiss, "Someone was spoiled as a kid." He muttered.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the first teaser.**

 **For this new team, I will give you all some hints.**

 **#1: Soma is leader, enough said.**

 **#2: All these characters have battled Dracula.**

 **#3: None of them are from the same age as the other... well, unless one of the were REALLY old when the other battled the count.**

 **#4: None of them have wielded the Vampire Killer.**

 **That said, I'll see you next time for the next character... She'll put up a good fight.**


	2. sS

**Well folks, this took a while to figure this chapter out plot wise... Mainly because of the things I wanted for it not blending too well with getting her into a fight this chapter to show her capabilities off.**

 **Well, anyway, I've actually got a question for you at the end of his body, and it'll be spoilers for who I'm adding to this story.**

 **Well then let this chapter finally begin.**

 **[[]]**

[Vale: Juniors bar]

"Welcome miss." A black suited man said stopping a woman by the door, "What brings you here?"

The woman in question had black hair that reached almost to her knee's, she wore a blue dress that was held up by the frilled collar on her neck and left her arms and back completely bare, it was split at the hip on the sides of her legs, she wore detached sleeves that started slightly above her elbows, held there by bands decorated with black feather, and ending at her wrists, though had triangular covering on the back of her hands. she wore black stocking's that reached halfway up her thighs under black heel's and jointed leg armor that didn't go past those stockings. On her shoulders were pale brown tattoo's that were filled circles with sidings that hooked around and made an point downward, on her back was another tattoo with another filled circle, this one surrounded by wing designs and once more a point aiming down her back.

"I'm here to gather rumors." The woman said, "After all, the best place to gather rumors is establishments like this."

The man at the door chuckled, "True enough lady, don't cause any trouble in there." he said opening the door.

"How can I? I have no weapons." The woman said walking inside.

The woman walked over to the bar and sat down at one of the stools.

"What are you after?" The bartender asked.

"Something light." The woman said, "I'm after information and I'd rather not be out of my normal mind."

The bartender nodded, and stepped away to look through the stock. Meanwhile the man she sat next to turned to her, the owner of the Bar, Junior.

"What kind of information are you after?" Junior asked the woman.

"Rumors." The woman said, "Big ones, mainly of events around the city."

"Good luck with that." Junior said, he was about to speak up until the door opened once more to reveal an orange haired man in a white suit walking up to him, "You're not with the cops are you?"

"No." The woman said, "I'm just gathering information."

"You'd better keep your word on that." Junior said turning to the new man that walked straight toward him.

The woman was silent as her drink arrived, she wasn't much for alcohol, but to blend in she chose something to help with that. The woman paused a moment to check the drink in case it was spiked, to which it wasn't.

The woman learned the man in question was Roman Torchwick, a notorious criminal in Vale, asking for Juniors men for a job. Junior told Roman that all the men he could spare were out at the moment and they'd be back in a week. Roman told him that would be fine and with that Junior pulled out his Scroll and sent the message a group of men as Roman left.

Moment's later a blonde girl sat down next to Junior and asked for a Strawberry Sunrise.

Said girl then proceeded to grab Junior by the nuts and demand information on a woman, it was then the Woman looked over to the Scroll in the woman's hand. A woman with Red eyes and hip length black hair in a wedding dress, most likely not a recent photo.

"How 'bout you miss?" The blonde asked the woman, "Do you know her?"

The woman shook her head, "I don't, but I'll keep an eye out for her if you'd like." The woman said.

The blonde let go of Junior and put away her Scroll before holding out her hand, "Thanks, my names Yang by the way. Yang Xiao Long."

The woman took Yang hand a shook it, "Shanoa." She said.

"Hey!" Junior shouted, "Don't think you can ignore me after doing that without apologizing."

"I wouldn't Junior." Shanoa said, "This girl can trounce you easily."

"Yeah right." Junior said.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you!" Yang teased, "Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?"

"Huh?" Junior asked, "Uh... Okay." With that Junior leaned in as Yang did so herself, only for her to suddenly punch Juniors head and send him flying.

"You realize you have a bar full of henchmen to fight now." Shanoa said.

"It's just more fun then." Yang said activating her weapons, Ember Celica.

"I can't let you fight this many all on your own." Shanoa said standing up from her seat, "Not in good conscious at least."

With that Yang slammed her fist on the ground, scattering several goons while a small group approached Shanoa.

At that moment, the tattoo's on her body changed, on the shoulders the filled circle's lost coloring in the vague shape of a rapier, and on the back the filled circle lost coloring in the shape of a pair of wings.

One of the goons rushed toward Shanoa sword raised, only for Shanoa to thrust out her hand, a rapier of pale blue light forming in her hands to deflect the sword, and another appeared in her other hand to strike him, knocking the rather weakly trained goon to the ground.

"The hell?" Another goon asked before Shanoa lunged at them, letting loose a flurry of stabs and strikes at the goon, knocking them down and across each other.

Shanoa then dispelled her weapons as her tattoo's changed, the rapiers turning into broadswords, this time in Shanoa's hands appeared a pair of broad swords that Shaona used to break the weapons of a pair of goons trying to attack her from behind before rolling behind them and sweeping their legs from under them.

Shanoa then noticed a pair of girls, one in white and one in red, double teaming Yang, Shanoa's left shoulder changed into the shape of a knife before Shanoa created a dagger in her left hand an physically threw it at the woman in white, hitting her tailbone.

"Ah!" The woman, Melanie Malachite, cried out feeling the dagger and glaring at Shanoa.

Shanoa waited as Melanie charged at her before the left shoulder glyph changed into a hammer , and Shanoa ran forward for a brief moment before falling into a slid that tripped Melaine and sending her face first to the ground, followed by Shanoa forming a black hammer in her left hand and slammed in into Melanie, knocking her out.

Shanoa then looked up to see Yang's hair was aflame and her lilac eyes had turned red, she then noticed the hole in the front of the building.

"What happened?" Shanoa asked.

"Junior tore out some of my hair." Yang growled before she left the building.

Shanoa took one last look around the bar, and the knocked out goons across the floor.

'I don't think I'll call the police.' Shanoa thought, 'After all, these guy's do have a meeting with Roman soon.'

With that Shanoa stepped out of the building, the symbol on her back glowing for a moment before black feathered wings formed from the tattoo with purple light glowing from the wings themselves.

A single flap of the wings and Shanoa was flying across Vale.

 **[[]]**

 **Honestly, I'm sorry if this wasn't the best show of Shanoa's abilities, but she's got a lot and I didn't want to show them all off just yet.**

 **Anyway no riddle for this next one so... Maria Renard...**

 **Can someone, in PM, tell me where on Youtube I can find her moveset in Rondo of Blood? I've sussed out her abilities in Symphony of the Night (Both the Saturn and the PSP version) but I can't find a video of her using the Egg and Songbook.**

 **Anyway I hope to all god you people enjoyed this and I'll see you next time for Maria's Trailer.**

 **EDIT: I'd like to apologize for the people who got completely smashed in their inboxes and couldn't read the chapter for their life. The FF site fucked up so the first time I posted it wouldn't go up... Much like very story on January 29th from 5 PM to 11 PM.**

 **Then when I went to repost it, it would say there's two chapters but wouldn't let access to that second chapter happen.**

 **Again, sorry, but it's the site's fault.**


	3. ssM

**Well folks, here's another chapter of Nocturne of Remnant.**

 **Hopefully we have better luck than last chapter.**

 **Anyway I'd like to introduce... well, you already know who it is, just enjoy the chapter... Which was pretty hard for me to figure out.**

 **[[]]**

A small white owl flew across the open air of a small market in a Faunus populated district of Vale, it wasn't the richest place in Vale, but it wasn't the worst place to live.

The owl landed on a woman's shoulder and hooted softly into her ear.

The woman the owl had landed on was a young woman with long golden hair held up loosely by a black ribbon, she wore a dark green blouse with an opening from her chest up, but had a gold trimmed collar around her neck silver designs around the openings, and white frillings over her breasts, it had short sleeves that were folded up above her elbows to show gold interior, the tunic hung a bit past her legs, hiding the short black shorts she wore, she also had long white stockings with emerald colored ribbons at her thighs, her shoes wore a golden color and wrapped around her waist was a thick golden sash that reached her ankles.

"Thanks Osca." The woman said patting the owl.

"You understand the owl?" The faunus stall keeper in front of her asked, who actually had owl wings himself.

"Yes." The woman said, "I've got something I need to do now I'm afraid."

"No problem ma'am." The Owl Faunus said shaking his hands, "You've done a lot for the Faunus around here. So go and do whatever you need to."

[]

Cardin Winchester, known to almost always be hanging around his friend Russel Thrush, Sky Lark, and Dove Bronzewing, was well known amongst the Faunus community for tormenting the Faunus.

And at the moment they were picking on a young Fox Faunus girl and laughing at her tail.

"Enough!" The woman with the owl shouted as she marched up to the four.

"Enough of what?" Cardin asked lifting his mace from the ground where he dropped it, "It's just an animal."

"You call that poor child an animal?" The woman said, "You're the only animal here, terrorizing a child because she's different."

Cardin's eye twitched, "Who are you calling ME an animal!" Cardin shouted pointing his mace at her, Sky pulling out his Halberd, Dove pulling out his Gun Sword, and Russel pulling out a pair of daggers.

"My name is Maria Renard." The woman said as her owl tensed, "And I've fought creatures that would make you unable to sleep for they would constantly haunt your nightmares. Leave."

"Make us." Cardin said before rushing forward...

Only for Osca to launch off Maria's shoulder and slam into Cardin's head, knocking him off balance and letting Maria slam her foot into Cardin's chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Urf... Get her!" Cardin shouted.

Sky charged Maria head first, only for Maria to dash forward for the slightest of moments before sliding underneath him, causing him to lose Balance and for Osca to slam into the back of his head, knocking him out.

Dove lunged at Maria next, only for Maria to jump, stepping off his head before slamming her heel into his head, knocking him to the ground.

Russel hesitated, stepping back a slight bit, only for Maria to dash across to him and plant her heel into his face, then gut, then pushed him back for Osca to ram his head.

Russel collapsed as Osca perched back of Maria's shoulder.

"Leave." Maria demanded.

Cardin didn't say a word as he got back up with two of his three friends, Dove picking up Sky, and marched off, though Cardin did give Maria a begrudging look.

"Fools." Maria sighed, "It's people like them that caused the count to rise again and again... Indirectly, but still the same."

Maria then turned to the fox girl and looked her over, "Are you alright?" she asked, getting a quick nod from the Faunus girl, "Are your parents around?"

The Faunus girl pointed to the building next the where they were, "Mommy and Daddy work late at night, so they don't have much time to spend with me because they sleep so much."

Maria looked to the girl before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen, writing a quick note she handed it to the girl and a small envelope, "Here, this should hopefully help you spend some more time with your family... It's an important thing to have."

"T-Thank you miss." The girl said before running into the building.

Osca hooted into Maria's ear softly.

"I'm sure Osca." Maria said, "Among the four of us we have plenty of Lien to spare, children like her need that money."

Osca hooted again.

"Yes... I'm aware of that crow that's been watching us abnormally for the past few minutes." Maria said, "It's certainly not normal, but it's not doing anything so just keep an eye on it."

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, there you go, and thanks to everyone who PMed some help for Maria.**

 **I really didn't want to resort to using Maria's move set in Judgement... Though it's the only title that gave Maria's owl a name.**

 **As for the last character... Well, he second appearance did him more good than his original game... at least that you could access.**

 **It ain't the count's son by the way... So everyone chanting Alucard... Sorry...**

 **And sorry for how short this was too, I don't want to have all of Remnant know everything Maria can do... plus it was hard enough trying to figure out what the heck this chapter would be... Thankfully I know exactly what I want for the next Teaser.**


	4. ssmC

**Alright folks, enough torment in waiting, it's time to get this final teaser started.**

 **Now if you'll turn your attention to this titles chapter, you'll notice the newest letter is C... So our final addition to this story (For the time being) is none other than the Blue Crescent Moon, Cornell.**

 **Now, I'll be taking a lot of Cornell's combat inspiration from his Judgement appearance... Because let's be honest, his Legacy of Darkness appearance shows he can really only claw and send out shockwaves... when compared to his Judgement appearance...**

 **Yeah... Quarter Guy has the right reaction.**

 **Anyway it's time for this chapter to start.**

 **[[]]**

Midnight.

Twelve hours since Blake managed to escape from the White Fang... Or so she had hoped.

'If there's one thing that hasn't changed since Sienna took over it's the White Fang it's persistence.' Blake thought annoyed as she found herself surrounded by seven White Fang women.

"Blake Belladonna." The apparent leader of this troop, a fish Faunus of some sort, "You have abandoned the White Fang... Why?"

"Adam's request?" Blake grumbled.

"Yep." The Fish Faunus said popping the 'P'.

"Simple." Blake said, "It's changed far too much from what my Father founded."

The Faunus in front of her nodded pulling out her rifle, "That we can agree on." She said, "Just know that Adam want's you alive."

"I couldn't guess." Blake said sarcastically, "Somehow I doubt he want's me to rejoin."

One of the Faunus in the back, one with gray rabbit ears, spoke up, "You might not like this but..." She said, "He said you were going to bear his children... whether you like it or not."

"You're right." Blake growled pulling out Gambol Shroud, dual wielding the weapons, "I loathe that thought, and I'm guessing you're still just going to do as told."

"Unless I'm black and blue I'm not going back to Adam empty handed." The Fish Faunus said.

"Then perhaps we'll just have to fix that." A new voice said, not from anyone of the White Fang.

The Fish Faunus turned around and raised her rifle, only for something to flash through it, cutting it into six pieces, then an open palm to slam into her gut then another into her forehead, knocking her to the ground unconscious.

The remaining six Faunus tensed as they looked at what just knocked out their comrade as it walked out of the bushes.

It was a man, he had short white hair and pale blue eyes to match his pale complexion. He wore an asymmetrical violet tunic that left a fair bit of his chest visible, the lining around his chest was patterned in light blue triangles separated by gold lines, the left sleeve went all the way down to his wrist, cut off by a leather bracelet, the fight sleeve was thin enough to see through and an even lighter shade of purple, cutting off at the elbow. At his waist was a leather garment similar to a corset- Only it covered the stomach and didn't reach halfway to the chest and was held by a belt, designed more to protect the stomach than compress it. His legs and feet were covered by black pants and shoes respectively. Both the tunic and the pants stuck tight to his skin.

"Who are you?" Blake asked looking at the man, her more animalistic instincts shouting 'Wolf' to her.

The man held up his hand, which the fingernails on began to extend, reachng six inches in length, much longer than the claws of most Faunus, "My names Cornell, now go, I can handle these six."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, slightly worried for the apparent Wolf Faunus.

"I've faced far worse odds." Cornell said, "Go!"

Blake didn't wait after he said that and sprinted off.

"Stop her!" One on the women shouted, only for a short wave of light red energy to slam into her gut and throw her into a tree.

The other five looked to Cornell as he leered at them... Before charging in at them.

The remaining five Faunus happened to be rabbit, deer, sheep, chicken, and mouse, and when they saw Cornell rush at them they felt as if they were being hunted by an actual wolf.

The mouse found herself raising her sword to block Cornell's claws, only to find her sword shredded in a single swipe and then kicked into a rock next to her ally.

The deer faunus lifted her rifle and began firing at Cornell, but in an impressive display of speed (And the Deer's abysmal accuracy), Cornell dashed out of the way of the shots before practically appearing in front of the deer Faunus and slammed his elbow into her gut before moving behind her and slamming his elbow into the back of her head.

The rabbit lifted her lance and stabbed at Cornell when he rushed to her, only for Cornell to grab the lance and snap it in half before grabbing he and liting her over his head and slamming her into the ground.

The Sheep Faunus aimed her shotgun at Cornell, but then he slashed his claws at her, sending out a wave of pink energy that slammed into her like a large stone and caused her to crumble over.

The chicken faunus gulped and slowly lifted her sword, pointing it at Cornell, only for Cornell to run up, bat aside her sword, and slam his palm into her head. Knocking her out in a single move.

"And to think I'm the actual monster in this area." Cornell said looking at his claws as they retracted, "Yet the White Fang act more like monster compared to me."

Looking up Cornell heard the howl of Beowolfs and began to walk toward them.

"But those monsters... Those are the real threat without the Count around." Cornell said.

 **[[]]**

 **And that's the last of the Teasers.**

 **Now, someone asked me if there was going to be any other relations to Castlevania aside from these four characters in a PM.**

 **I'll respect your privacy seeing you didn't post it as a comment and say this... Yes, but what that will be I'll keep to myself for now...**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this last teaser and next one will be an actual chapter... With ACTION!**


	5. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, it time for the first actual chapter of Nocturne of Remnant.**

 **Now then, I actually have something I'd like to get off my chest, so I'll get it off at the end of the chapter... Where I'll probably have to explain somethings afterwards as well.**

 **Anyway enjoy, because lord knows this chapter kind hurt to write because I really don't like a certain thing I'm about to do for this story.**

 **[[]]**

[Forever Fall's Forest]

Soma eyes snapped open and he immediately jumped up and pulled out one of the two weapons he regularly keeps on hand, a silver gun, as it's holy power is effective on most of the Monsters that have attacked him after Celia attempted to force him to accept the destiny he rejected.

Granted some monster weren't weak to holy energy, but a bullet to the skull can stagger almost anything.

Seeing nothing around him Soma let's out a sigh and hides his pistol and looks around, "How did I get here anyway?" He muttered, "Let's see... Heading to woods to keep up my skills I ran into that Vampire... Defeated him and then... that fog rolled in and I passed out."

Looking around once more Soma noticed the sun was directly overhead, denying him a natural compass, "Better find some high ground first."

[Elsewhere in the Forest]

Shanoa conjured a large sickle in her left hand as she examined her surroundings, "Red tree's... I don't recall it being autumn when that fog rolled in." She notes, "I could certainly sense some form of magic in that fog..."

At that moment Shanoa heard an owl hoot, causing her to tense slightly and tighten her grip on her sickle, broad daylight is not the time for most owls to be out.

"Osca be quiet." A womans voice said reaching Shanoa's ears, followed by a slightly softer hoot, "Someone is over there? You're sure she won't attack us?"

"I won't attack if you come out of the bushes." Shanoa called out dispelling her sickle.

Another hoot filled the air, "Don't start this Osca." The woman said stepping out of the bushes, revealing Maria, "I'm sorry if we disturbed you, my name is Maria Renard."

Shanoa raised her eyebrow at the woman, "You didn't disturb me." Shanoa said, "But next time, don't hide in the bushes, my name is Shanoa."

"Pleased to meet you Shanoa." Maria said, "And... the reason I hid was because I could sense a portion of Dracula's magic coming from you, not much, but it was still powerful."

Shanoa closed her eyes and sighed, "I understand then." Shanoa said, "What you sensed was a power taken from Dracula and used by... Someone who used me to create a power to revive Dracula."

Maria then sighed, "Why do people try to revive him?" Maria muttered, "So you fought Dracula?"

"Yes." Shanoa said, "I used his own power to destroy him... It nearly cost me my life."

"You destroyed him?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow, "But... Richter and I stopped him..."

"Richter... Richter Belmont?" Shanoa asked confused, "But... He passed away years ago."

"WHAT!?" Maria shouted "That's impossible! I live with him, he's my brother-in-law and I saw him yesterday!"

Shanoa put her finger to Maria's lips to silence her, "And Maria Renard had died a few years before him..." Shanoa said, "And yet, here you stand, alive and young."

Maria looked confused, "What...? What are you talking about?" Maria asked.

"Did you happen to find yourself in an unusual fog before waking up here?" Shanoa asked.

"Yes..." Maria said, "And I sensed magic in that fog too... are you saying that fog pulled us out of our own time?"

Shanoa nodded, "That's looking like the most likely answer, now we had better stick together." Shanoa said.

Maria nodded, "I may be able to fight, but there is always safety in numbers." She said as the two began through the woods.

[Elsewhere... again]

"This cannot be..." Cornell said looking at his hand, his nails extended into all too familiar claws, "Dracula stole to power of the Man-Beast's from me, and yet I can feel the wolf inside me once more."

Cornell's claws retracted, "I pray that Ada and Henry are safe without me." Cornell said to himself before shaking his head, "They should be, the church offered to protect them whenever I go out..."

Cornell took in a deep breath before locking up, sensing a familiar power coming from somewhere nearby, "Dracula..." Cornell growled, the Vampire that destroyed his home and turned so many of his clan against him.

Cornell broke off into a dash toward where he sensed the power.

He broke out of the brush and stopped in front of two women, Shanoa and Maria, the former of which had conjured a rapier in her right hand. This caused Cornell to blink and stare at the two women, specifically Shanoa.

"Who and what are you?" Shanoa demanded as Osca raised his wings, ready to launch off Maria's shoulders.

Cornell relaxed his stance, enough to seem he wasn't going to attack, but will defend himself, "My name is Cornell, last of the Man-Beasts, and enemy of the Vampire Count Dracula." Cornell said, causing the two women to tense slightly at his admittance to him not being human, "Now tell me, why can I sense Dracula's power coming from you?"

Shanoa dispelled her sickle, "A man I once called master attempted to use me to unleash Dracula by creating a spell from the Dark Lord's power, instead I used it to destroy him... For the time at least."

Cornell nodded, "I see... They the two of you are enemies to Count Dracula as well." He said relaxing his stance further.

"As well?" Shanoa asked, "Why would a creature of the Night be an enemy to Dracula?"

Cornell's mouth ever so slightly turned into a frown, "He destroyed my home, kidnapped my sister, and turned my own clan against me." He admitted.

Maria nodded, "I understand then." Maria said, "So Dracula will never be your ally?"

"Considering I killed him I doubt he'd accept my allegiance if I was willing." Cornell said, "But this is no place for a continued conversation like this."

"Agreed." Shanoa said, "Let's find the nearest settlement and continue our conversation the-"

Shanoa was cut off as she, as well as Maria and Cornell, sensed the presence of Dracula, it was muted, but after you've been in the presence of the Dark Lord you know his power by instinct."

"Dracula." Maria said, her voice hardening.

"What would Dracula be doing outside his castle..." Shanoa said as she conjured her rapier once more.

"Come out Dracula!" Cornell shouted into the woods, as the bushes parted, revealing a rather irritated Soma.

Maria, Shanoa and Cornell looked at Soma in confusion, they could sense Dracula's power, though it was more muted than they had thought, as if it wasn't even awakened properly.

"I am NOT Dracula." Soma said pulling out his other weapon, a Combat Knife, "I may be his reincarnation, but I refuse to let that be my destiny."

"Reincarnation?" Maria asked confused, "Dracula isn't reincarnated, he's brought back to life by time."

"Or Death." Cornell said.

"Or those that worship him." Shanoa added.

Soma raised an eyebrow, "Not since Julius broke that cycle and sealed the castle within an Eclipse." Soma said.

"Julius?" Shanoa mused, "I don't know such a name..."

"What?" Soma asked more confused than anything now, "You know about Dracula, so that has to mean you know Julius Belmont stopped him."

"That would explain how he managed to defeat Dracula..." Cornell said, never having met a Belmont, but legends of them run rampant, especially within the church.

"Sir... This might sound strange, but what year is it?" Maria asked, getting a confused look from Soma.

"Uh... Two Thousand Thirty six..." Soma answered, "Why?"

Cornell's eyes widened at Soma's statement, "You must be confused." Cornell said.

"No..." Maria said as she looked at Shanoa, "I think you might be right Shanoa."

"Right about what?" Cornell asked looking at the girls.

"MOVE!" Soma shouted pulling out his gun and aiming towards Shanoa. Thankfully Shanoa recognized the weapon Soma had as a gun and rolled out of the way, moment's before he fired the weapon.

"You-" Cornell growled as his claws extended, only to pause as he heard a wolf like cry of pain. Turning around, the trio in front of Soma saw a large black werewolf like creature with bone plating on it covering it's head in pain before falling over on the ground and dissolving slowly.

Soma raised an eyebrow and noticed the lack of spiritial energy coming from the creature, "It doesn't have a soul..." Soma noted, "Wait... Something's missing..."

"Figure it out later boy." Cornell said, "It was a pack hunter." This statement caused the other three to look around their area and noticed a large number of the wolf-like creatures.

One of the creatures lunged at Soma, who stood still patiently until suddenly he thrust out his hand, causing a katana to form and fly straight through the monster's head.

"How..." Shanoa started before shaking her head and lunging toward the next creature and stabbing it in the chest, while one arm was pulling back the next arm shot forward with another rapier to impale one of it's eyes.

Cornell's claws came out and sliced through the nearest creature with fearsome ease, he then threw it over his head and was about to strike the next one when a small white cat literally ran through the creatures chest.

Maria smiled as she conjured another white cat to tackle the next creature in her sights, then she noticed two more creatures coming from her sides and simply threw out her arms as a pair off cardinals appeared and tore through the creatures, leaving behind scorch marks barely visible on the creatures as Osca flew off her shoulder.

Soma dug his knife into a creatures lower jaw before kicking it off and looking around and noticing a larger variant of the creatures standing in front of him. Pulling his free hand back before slinging it out, creating a large discus in front of him that shot out to the creature and sliced it in half before returning to him.

Cornell took a few sniffs of the air before letting his claws retract, "That's all of them." He said.

"Good." Soma said putting his weapon away, "Give me a minute, I'm going to see if I can spot some civilization."

"No need." Maria said stepping forward, "Osca found a large tower during the fight, it's pretty far though."

"Can't be worse than trekking through the castle." Soma said, "Oh right, I don't know any of your names, I'm Soma Cruz."

[]

"We're going to need a plan to gather information." Shanoa said, "Who is literate?"

"I am." Cornell said.

"Same here, Richter taught me." Maria said.

"I understand English and Japanese." Soma said, "It's another language from the far east." He added noticing everyone's looks.

"Then this could be a problem..." Shanoa said, "If this land uses a language other than english."

"I'll look through the Library then." Soma said, "When I awoke to Dracula's power I found myself more understanding of other languages, perhaps I can read these other languages."

"Very well then." Cornell said, "Shanoa, Maria and I will gather information from the locals."

"Soma." Maria said catching the white haired reincarnations attention, "You said you had the Power of Dominance, taking the souls of Dracula's Monsters to use their power as your own right?"

"That's correct." Soma said nodding.

"And you said you felt something was missing." Maria added, "What did that mean?"

"One of the souls I had is missing." Soma said, "And it's not a good sign."

"Which soul?" Shanoa asked slightly worried.

"Death's." Soma said grimly.

 **[[]]**

 **There you are everyone, the first actual chapter of this story.**

 **Now I originally planned for our four heroes to fight each other, but then I realized that really didn't fit into their characters.**

 **And yeah, Death is loose again... That can't be good**

 **Now the thing I want to get off my chest.**

 **Please, someone send messages to either Konami or Team Ninja because right now I really want a Dynasty Warriors styled Castlevania game.**

 **Seriously, there are enough characters in the franchise, Alucard, Soma, Cornell, Shanoa, Maria, Hector, Charlotte, Grant, Sypha, Carrie, Eric... Probably more that I'm missing.**

 **Plus Judgement proved that just because there are two characters using the Vampire Killer doesn't mean the use it the same, so we can add Simon Belmont, Johnathan Morris, Trevor Belmont, Richter Belmont, Julius Belmont and every other friggin whip user.**

 **Heck add in some villains, Death and Dracula were done pretty well in Judgement, heck add in Albus, Issac, and whoever.**

 **Seriously this is a really good idea and I really hope Konami catches wind of this idea somehow... Especially with the inevitable trainwreck known as Metal Gear Survive because otherwise there might not be much Konami if they keep that shit up.**


	6. Chapter 2

**Hello folks, I'm here for another chapter of Nocturne of Remnant.**

 **Now, that last bit about Death will be relevant... I mean, what's Castlevania without a Death Battle? No not the internet series, I mean battles with Death.**

 **Now, some people have been wondering a few things, one of which is if Soma's gonna have more than that Combat Knife he started with, the answer is yes, he's going to get new weaponry... No he won't be getting the Claimh Solais, nor will he get Excalibur (Which I love the idea AoS did with it, can't pull it from the stone? Then swing the stone with the sword)**

 **And to answer one person's Question, Maria is Post SoTN, Guess I didn't make that perfectly clear, she could have been wearing her SoTN outfit but not having entered Dracula's Castle a second time.**

 **And no, there will be no references to the Lords of Shadow's games, haven't played or watched them yet, but based on what I've heard I'll say this, they may be good games (Depending on person), but they really aren't Castlevania games- Some people at Komani said 'Hey let's make this kind of game!' -'Okay... Hmm, How are we going to get this to sell?' -'Put Castlevania on it, we haven't done much with it lately.'- (And here's the one guy with common sense) 'Umm... You sure people are going to like it boss?'- 'Sure, people are wanting a new Castlevania game right?'**

 **Years later the same thing happens when they are talking about Metal Gear Survive.**

 **[[]]**

From Dust Till Dawn.

That was the name of the store Roman planned to rob on the night Juniors men got back from their previous job according to Shanoa, and the four of them were set with a plan.

Cornell and Maria had hidden themselves in the alleys at the sides of the shop, Shanoa had flown onto the roof with her Volaticus Glyph and was waiting for her chance to attack. Soma was given the job of being inside the building for the first strike.

Soma may have only been armed with a Combat Knife and his Silver Pistol, and had to limit the use of his souls, it was those souls that gave him an absurd amount of Aura when he unlocked it.

Cornell and Shanoa had what they had deduced was a higher than average Aura as well, Cornell suspecting his Man-Beast status, and Shanoa never explained her theory for why her Aura was large. Maria's Aura was quite large as well, she suspected it was due to the fact she could summon the Four Celestial Beasts Suzaku, Genbu, Seiryuu, and Byakko.

At the moment Soma had encountered one small hiccup in their attack plan against Roman Torchwick, and that was the unexpected appearance of a small girl in a red hood. Glancing at her every so often Soma learned two things.

One, she was armed, though the time it would take for her weapon to deploy may or may not be an issue... The other thing was that the girl was really interested in weapons, as she was carefully reading a third magazine of weapons.

The weapons of the world of Remnant, as the group had come to learn the name of the world they were apparently in, were quite interesting, especially to the dark age trio, as they were a combination of melee and guns, something that Soma could partially appreaciate.

He'd still rather had a back up weapon hidden away in case he needed to keep his dominated souls in hiding.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Soma heard a man said, followed by the owner begging him not to hurt him. Of course when Soma heard Roman was after the Dust he was interested in the fact he wasn't after the money.

'He must be getting well payed if he's ignoring the money.' Soma thought, 'Then again, with the actions of the White Fang stealing so much Dust the price of the stuff has skyrocketed, he'd get rich just selling the stuff back at a ransom.'

Soma slowly put back the short sword he was examining as he noticed one of Junior thugs approaching the red caped girl, using the Ripper soul he had to create a knife in his hand to throw at the thug while he was still hidden.

"Hands up!" A Thug behind Soma demanded putting a sword to the back of his neck.

Soma slowly held his hands up, then he noticed the red hooded girl suddenly and sharply kick the thug trying to mug her.

"Hey!" The thug behind Soma shouted, Soma took this chance, letting his knife fade away he slammed his elbow into the thugs gut before turning around and unleashing a Max Upper using his Hell Boar soul, causing the thug to drop his sword and do an impressive flip.

Soma caught the thugs sword and ran toward channel the Black Panther soul he had and shoulder tackled Roman Torchwick... Or at least he would have if Roman hadn't noticed him from the corner of his eye and pulled a grunt from beside him while switching places with said grunt, causing Soma to tackle the grunt out the window and land next to the red hooded girl, who was now clearly holding a massive red, mechanical scythe.

Soma shuddered slightly remembering having to face Death and his Scythe... Twice.

"Okay..." Roman muttered looking at the fair number of goons still around, "Get them." He urged, rather impatiently at that.

"Not happening!" Shanoa shouted jumping from the roof top, lifting up both her hands, causing a massive hammer with a head as big as her body and a pole twice her height to form and slam down on the ground in front of the goons, two of which managed to avoid getting caught in the shockwave and made their way over to the red hooded girl.

One of the goons that was sent flying was caught by the neck by Cornell, who proceeded to slam his knee into the mans gut before tossing him aside like a ragdoll.

Another of the goons found himself colliding with a white owl mere moments before he felt Maria slam her heel into his back, then Maria flipped kicked him back toward Roman.

"O...kay." Roman muttered looking at the instant the goons were taken out as the red hooded girl dealt with her's just as efficiently. "This might have not been the best idea..."

"You think?" The Red hooded girl asked lifting her scythe.

"Well then... I think this is an excellent time to call it a night." Roman said lifting his cane and firing a flare from it.

Shanoa reacted first by getting in the way of the shot and creating a large shield in front of her that completely blocked the attack, though it did cause a smoke screen that blinded them.

Thankfully the smoke cleared quickly, though Roman was gone.

"There!" Cornell called out pointing to the man fleeing up a ladder.

The five of them quickly made their way over to the ladder and made their own way's up. The red hooded girl angled her scythe under her and fired it's built in rifle, propelling her up. Maria charged her magic into her legs and easily leapt up the side of the building, Soma doing the same by channeling the Hippogryph Soul he held. Shanoa formed black wings on her back as she flew up the side of the building. Sadly, Cornell did not have any of these abilities and was forced to climb the ladder at an accelerated rate.

"Hey!" The red hooded girl shouted as they reached the rooftop.

"Persistent pests." Roman muttered, moment's before a Bullhead arrived from below, causing the sudden burst of wind to stun the ground, giving Roman time to climb onboard. From within the Bullhead Roman pulled out a red Dust Crystal, "End of the line!" He shouted before throwing the crystal at them.

Without a catalyst the crystal simply bounced on the ground, however Roman then aimed his cane at the Crystal.

"Doesn't he learn." Shanoa said stepping on top of the crystal. As Roman fired the shot, Shanoa conjured another shield, and a purple sigil appeared on top of he shield, the shot colliding with the sigil.

"I could have handled that." Shanoa said annoyed at the new arrival of a blonde woman with her hair in a bun and a riding crop in her hand.

The woman didn't say anything as she fired a volley of energy Dust at the bullhead, causing it to shake from the impact as a woman switched places with Roman, the woman launched a fireball at the group who managed to dodge the attack easily, the blonde then used a telekinetic semblance to use the debris from the fireball to create a spear that fired at the Bullhead, the pilot managed to angle the Bullhead to lessen the damage of the attack by causing it to bounce off the canopy, which proceeded to circle the Bullhead until the woman inside recovered from the sudden shift in the Bullhead and melted all of the shards.

The red hooded girl shifted her scythe into a full rifle form and began to fire at the woman in the Bullhead, Soma pulling out his Silver Pistol and taking careful aim. The woman held out her hand, causing some kind of force to block the Red hooded woman's shots, and Soma's shots when he fired.

The woman then waved her hand, causing glyphs to appear under the ground, Soma pushed the Red hooded woman back as Shanoa did the same with the blonde as the rest dove forward as the sigils burst into pillars of flames..

The woman in the Bullhead smirked as she moved to shut the door... However due to the door behind her being open she was subject to a sneak attack from Osca, who slammed into her backside and threw her out the Bullhead.

The woman landed face first on the roof as the pillars of fire turned into a wall of flames, separating the group of four from the two women on the other side.

The Woman from the Bullhead curled up slightly before standing up, an onyx colored glass mask covering her face, hiding all but her mouth and her glowing yellow eyes.

"You fools." she said forming a black glass scimitar in her hand, "I am the last person you want to fight face to face."

"We've fought worse." Maria said as Osca landed on her shoulder, "Even you would cower at the monsters we have fought."

The masked woman laughed, "I am far more dangerous than any Grimm you'll have lived to fight." The masked woman said pointing her sword at them.

"Who said it was Grimm we faced?" Cornell asked as his claws extended.

Under her mask the woman raised her eyebrow, "You claim to have fought monsters... But not the Grimm? Interesting." She mused.

"Who are you?" Shanoa demanded forming her Rapier, causing the masked woman to look at her with slight interest.

"You may call me... Autumn." The masked woman said, "Now I shall show you that the foes you have faced before are nothing to me."

[OST- Symphony of the Night: Festival of Servants]

Soma lunged toward Autumn with his confiscated sword, as she smirked and formed a glyph under her, ready to blow the man away as soon as he stepped on it.

What she didn't expect was for Shanoa to turn around and throw her hair up, with it staying in place as her back began to glow red, and her trap suddenly being pulled into her back tattoo.

"What?" Autumn cried out moment before Soma clashed sword with her.

Soma used his close range to pull out his Silver Pistol and fired point blank at her gut, causing her to stumble back a bit before she was struck with a wave of pink energy that threw her backwards, though she recovered in a flip.

Autumn didn't get a breather as Maria was already in her face, "Byakko!" She shouted, causing the visage of a large white tiger to appear behind her before fading, and Maria lunging out to kick Autumn.

What Autumn blocked the kick, but was force back as a series of claw marks appeared in the wind in front of her.

"What in the world?" Autumn muttered, moments before Shanoa and Cornell closed distance.

"Grando!" Shanoa called out, forming and launching a spike of ice at Autumn, who created a wave of heat to melt it, "Burn to Ice!" Shanoa then shouted, creating a ball in front of her that split and shot forward, one ball of fire, another ball spiked ice, and one ball of pure light, the fire and ice moving away from the light and circling it.

Autumn's eye caught a victorious glint before she was distracted by Cornell knocking her sword away and kicking her toward Shanoa, and right into her Evanscere spell.

"This is perfect..." Autumn chuckled looking at Shanoa, "Maybe I should stop holding back."

With that Autumn's sword exploded, leaving a blade of pure fire in her hand as she charged forward again.

She was intercepted by Soma, who had channeled his Frozen Shade soul to form stalagmites of Ice that pushed Autumn back a bit, allowing Cornell to launch an energy wave into her back, stunning her and making her cry out in pain.

"You'll regret that." Autumn growled as she unleashed a massive wave of fire around her.

"Genbu!" Maria called out, causing giant turtle shells to form around the four, protecting them from the flames, even the small turtles that appeared on top of the shells were unharmed before the shells vanished.

Autumn had her eyes closed to focus on the attack, when she opened them she was shocked to see the four still standing.

"Impossible!" Autumn shouted as she formed a second flaming scimitar, "You shouldn't have been able to survive that!"

"There's a lot we shouldn't have survived." Shanoa said.

Before Autumn could react she was kicked in the lower spine by Maria, then Cornell slammed his palm into the back of her head before grabbing her and throwing her upwards.

"Lapiste!" Shanoa shouted as a pair of massive granite fist's appeared and slammed into each other, with Autumn caught between.

"AAAGGGHH!" Autumn shouted as part of her mask shattered, her Aura failed and she fell to the ground, barely moving.

[OST End]

Autumn, though sheer will power, managed to bring herself to her feet as the fire wall began to fall, thinking quickly she shoved her hair in front of the exposed half of her face before anyone to get a good look at her.

"This isn't over." Autumn swore, "I will kill you four, slowly and painfully."

"Get in line then." Shanoa said as she formed a massive two handed sword in her hands, one larger than her.

But before she could swing a flock of Nevermore's suddenly appeared, completely covering the rooftop for a moment before they flew off, taking Autumn with them.

"That wasn't normal behavoir for those Grimm..." The blonde woman with the Riding Crop murmured before looking at the four, "I need to ask you four some questions concerning the events that just happened... You too young miss." She added looking at the red hooded girls standing next to her.

"We'll have to figure this out later it seems." Cornell said, "Let us get the questioning over with."

[Vale CCT]

Floating just atop the CCT Tower was a figure that leaked pure darkness.

It's body was covered in a tattered robe that was a mixture of black and deep purple, it was slightly split open down the middle revealing a human rib cage and spine floating with no hip or legs, the robe was connected around the neck while forming a hood that nearly covered a human skull in the shadows it cast.

In it's skeletal hands was a sinister looking scythe, with a crooked pole and a large blade, at the base of the blade was a human skull with the blade forcing itself out of the jaw, and a rib cage below the skull.

"A world devoid of Lord Dracula's presence..." Death mused looking over the city of Vale, "I cannot revive the Dark Lord here, nor can his Cycle of rebirth be cemented here..."

The reaper let out a chuckle as he reach into his robe with one of his hands, letting his scythe lower.

"Fortunately, that fool Galamoth gave me the perfect tool to bring Lord Dracula here, though it is only once, once should be more than enough." Death said pulling out a gray, weathered skull that had red patterns aligned on the forehead, "After all, if the Time Reaper could split time to fight fourteen beings in different time streams, what's to stop me from using that power to bring Dracula from the past?"

Death let out a foreboding laugh as he floated away from Vale on the wind, "I have a ritual to prepare it seems..."

 **[[]]**

 **There you go folks, a new chapter just for you... And hopefully by the time I've finished this the site will have at least had the alert issue fixed.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 3

**Hello readers I'm back for another chapter... And I gotta admit, I'm a little disappointed in the lack of comments last chapter.**

 **Seriously it was Cinder getting her ass kicked, why didn't more people cheer?**

 **Reigner: Because she lived.**

 **PC: Good point...**

 **Well, I'll let you all know she gonna died later on in this story, which will not be designed like my other stories and end by Volume 3, just so you know...**

 **[[]]**

Soma, Shanoa, Maria, and Cornell sat in the police station in one of the empty interrogation rooms, the red hooded girl was taken to a separate one so they could not ask for her name.

Soma had his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair, carefully thinking out what to say. Cornell had leaned forward with his elbows on the table and his hands clasped in front of his face. Shanoa had her hands in her lap with her eyes closed, meditating. And Maria had her legs crossed as she leaned back to pet her owl.

"How long does it take to ask someone a few questions?" Cornell asked calmly.

"Apparently a while." Maria said, "Does this kind of thing usually take this long Soma, in your time?"

"In my time witnesses were questioned on the scene unless they needed to be somewhere else." Soma said, "Bringing an innocent to the Police station is unusual."

"Still..." Shanoa said opening her eyes, "There was something clearly off about that woman, that was magic she was using, pure magic... If unusually weak."

"Which isn't something we've noticed people can use in this world." Cornell said sitting up, "Even if Semblance is rather alike to it."

At that moment, the door opened, revealing a middle aged man wearing a deep green coat with grey hair and a coffee mug in his hand. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my apologies for how long this took." The man said, "Miss Rose over in the next room is rather... excitable." The man took a sip of his coffee, "Might i have your names?"

"Isn't it polite to offer your own name before you ask ours?" Maria asked as Osca fluttered back onto her shoulder.

"I suppose it is." The man said, "I'm Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Soma Cruz." Soma said.

"Maria Renard." Maria said, "And this is Osca." The owl hooted in greetings.

"Cornell Lycan." Cornell said, using the alias he adapted for his last name.

"Shanoa Ecclesia." Shanoa said, using the name of her old organization for her last name.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Ozpin said, "I will admit, I'm surprised you four managed to hold your own against that woman, the power she has is quite... Unique."

"It's nothing compared to foes we've had to face." Soma said, getting a nod of agreement from the others.

"I wouldn't doubt that." Ozpin said, opening a file folder he had brought with him, "Oddly enough the four of you have no official records, and while that could mean you were born outside of the cities, there still the fact that two of your names do not quite meet the tradition of color in Remnant. Something that even tribes of Bandit's hold true to."

"Your point?" Shanoa asked emotionlessly, a skill she found herself adept in due to her time lacking emotions.

"Those two things together, combined with your adeptness in combat against someone like that, someone who defeated someone with a similar power with ease mind you." Ozpin said, "It makes me wonder who you all are exactly."

"If you want information, you'll have to give some to get some." Maria said straightening.

"I have no idea what-" Ozpin started.

"That woman used Magic." Shanoa said cutting him off, "That wasn't Dust or a Semblance, neither are that versatile."

"Pardon?" Ozpin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Professor Ozpin, that woman used Magic." Shanoa said flatly, "Though it felt incomplete that was in fact Magic. Something people in Remnant shouldn't be capable of using. So unless you have anything you'd like to tell us we will be leaving. With force if necessary."

Ozpin stared at the four, all tensed to make their moves, before sighing, "What I say can not leave this room." Ozpin said.

"And we expect the same." Soma said.

"Very well." Ozpin said, "Have you four read the Story of the Seasons?"

"The four Maidens, Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter." Maria said, "Tales such as that usually have truth to their origin. Are you implying we fought off one of those Maidens?"

"You are rather sharp." Ozpin said blinking, "Yes, the Maiden's are real, constantly changing, the power transferring from young woman to young woman upon the death of the previous one."

"How is it transferred?" Soma asked.

"Usually it's the last person in the Maiden's thoughts, unless of course they are an old woman or a man." Ozpin said, "Otherwise it goes to someone random. But the Fall Maiden you fought, her powers weren't transferred to her normally, they were stolen from the previous Maiden, Amber."

"But the job isn't complete." Shanoa said, "This False Maiden only has half of the Fall Maidens power."

"Correct." Ozpin said, "And as such we are unsure of what the Maiden powers will do if Amber dies."

"You don't really understand the Maiden's powers do you?" Cornell asked.

"Unfortunately no." Ozpin said, "In fact we only recently learned that the woman doesn't need her virtue to become a Maiden, just a decade ago in fact."

"Interesting." Shanoa said, "Now then, I believe we owe you some information."

"You do." Ozpin said.

"To put simply, we are from a different world." Cornell said, "We won't share all of our secrets, but our world had it's own plague, not Grimm. But Monsters, Creatures of the Night."

"What kind of monsters?" Ozpin asked.

"Living Dead." Maria started, "Werewolfs, Demons, Succubi, Vampires. Creatures you might believe are only fantasy."

"I.. See." Ozpin said unsettled, "Are your four have fought these things?"

"Yes." Soma said, "However there was one monster that ruled above them all, even Death was subservient to him."

"And he would be?" Ozpin asked.

"Count Vlad Tepes Dracula." Cornell growled, "The Dark Lord, appearing again and again throughout history, unleashing his horde of monsters upon humanity until he is felled, often by a member of the Belmont Clan."

"And then he rises again much later." Ozpin deduced.

"More often by the hands of fanatic than his servant Death." Shanoa said.

"I see." Ozpin said, "I assume you won't be telling me any more than that."

"Not until we trust you more." Soma said.

"Very well." Ozpin said, "May I ask you four one question though."

"Go ahead." Maria asked.

"Beacon academy is short four applicant's this year." Ozpin said, "I'd like for you four to join this year, I fear the woman you've called the false Maiden may come for Amber and I hope that seeing you four there would deter her from attacking."

The group was silent for a moment before they locked eyes.

"Very well professor." Shanoa said after a moment, "But any attempts to spy on us will be treated as hostility."

"I hope that doesn't include the camera's placed in the forest for the safety of the students who believe they can train there in peace." Ozpin spoke.

"It won't be." Soma said, "It's for the protection of your students, not for spying on us."

"Thank you." Ozpin said, "School starts next week, I'll need your measurements though, for your uniforms."

Shaona was the one who held out a note to Ozpin, "This is all you need to know." Shanoa said.

"Thank you." Ozpin said taking the sheet, and sat as the four left, followed by Glynda walking in, an angered look on her face.

"Why did you tell them?" Glynda demanded, "We gave out vital information and for what?"

"Information on a possible new threat." Ozpin said.

"Dracula?" Glynda scoffed.

"Possibly." Ozpin said, "however I'm more worried about his servant."

Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"If something brought them here, I fear something slipped through with them." Ozpin said, "After all, how can we train our students to fight Death itself."

Glynda sighed an pinched her brow, before slapping a file folder down in front of Ozpin, "Find a Combat instructor Professor, I can't afford to keep doing that job and the job I applied for if this is how things are going to be."

 **[[]]**

 ***Mila appears in front of the camera.***

 **Mila: Yeah... Pops has gotten drunk, so I came to say... We hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Castlevania and in the next chapter... Well we won't be heading to Beacon in that chapter, just a hint.**


	8. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so late, didn't really know how to handle this chapter. I knew what I wanted, I just couldn't figure out how to handle it.**

 **So you folks might as well enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

Surprisingly enough for the Soma and the others, the red hooded girl was waiting outside the police station, waiting for someone.

The girl perked up as she noticed the four, "H-hey!" she called out to them with a wave, "I um... I wanted to say thanks for the help."

Shanoa smiled softly, "It was nothing, We were only doing what was right." Shanoa said.

"Still, thanks." The girl said, "I'm Ruby by the way."

"Shanoa, these are my companions Soma, Cornell, and Maria."

"Shanoa?" Ruby asked, "Where have I heard that name before?"

It was then a truck rolled up in front of the station, sitting in the back was Yang Xiao Long, in front was an older short haired blonde man. Both of them jumped out of the truck.

The man was the first to reach Ruby, "Thank Oum you're safe Ruby." The man said grabbing Ruby and pulling her into a tight hug, which seemed to knock the wind out of her.

"I... I'm fine dad." Ruby gasped, "I had... Help!"

"Hey Shanoa, you helped my sis?" Yang asked.

"Sister?" Cornell asked.

Yang looked over at Cornell, "Yeah, Ruby's my baby half sister. Different moms."

"I did." Shanoa said, "So did my friends."

"Then it seems I owe you four a debt." Ruby's father said, "I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, but please, call me Tai."

The group introduced themselves to Tai, shaking his hand as they did so, "So where are you four staying?" Tai asked with a smile.

"We've rented an apartment for the time being." Soma said, "It's not the best but it's gotten us by for a while now."

"Well that's no good, please, stay at my place until Beacon starts, I insist." Tai said, "After all I gotta repay my debt to you somehow."

The four looked to each other and nodded, "Thank you for your kindness." Maria said, while Osca hooted on her shoulder, "Might I ask that Osca stays in your passenger seat, I don't want him to be blown away while I speak to my friends."

"It's fine... hes got nothing against dogs right?" Tai asked, right as the window to the truck rolled down and a small Corgi's head popped out and let out an adorable bark.

"He's fine with dogs as long as the dog isn't hostile." Maria said as everyone but her and Tai climbed in the back.

"Does... Excessive playfulness count as hostility?" Tai asked.

Osca hooted before flying into the cab and landing on the Corgi's back and hooted.

"That's a no." Maria said.

[]

"So... what do you all fight with?" Ruby asked pulling out her weapon, "I've got my Crescent Rose, I high-impact sniper rifle built into a Scythe." Ruby noticed the four of them shuddered as she mentioned the word Scythe, "Is... Something wrong with my weapon?"

"No." Cornell said, "We've just had rather... Negative feelings toward the last scythe wielder we fought."

"Oh... Well I'm sure my baby is nothing like his." Ruby said hugging her collapsed weapon.

"Very true." Soma said, "And you are nothing like him."

"Phew." Ruby said, "Anyway my sister Yang has shotgun gauntlets."

"Ruby! I can explain Ember Celica on my own." Yang teased, "So what do you guys use anyway?"

"I use nothing but my own claws." Cornell said letting the claws on one of his hands extend, "I'm a wolf Faunus for your information."

"Whoa... those are huge." Yang said blinking.

"I usually support Osca with my kicks." Maria said, "I've trained to specialize in using them and even in normal shoes I am lethal to Grimm."

"You and me need to spar." Yang said with a grin, "I can take you I'll bet."

"We'll see." Shanoa said, "Anyway I use only my semblance to fight. With it I can form weapons and even wings for a short time." To show them Shanoa created a lance in her hand for a moment before letting it fade away.

"That's awesome." Ruby said, "You can never be disarmed can you?"

"No, but it's a drain on my stamina instead of my Aura so I cant use it repeatedly, thankfully I recover quickly." Shanoa said.

"I've only got a knife and pistol." Soma said pulling the items out, "But I'm proficient in many weapons."

"What are you good with?" Ruby asked.

"I can fight with Guns, Knives, Swords, Rapier's, Spears, claymore's, hammers, two handed axes, scythes, katana, and I've worked well with snakeswords for a while." Soma said.

Ruby's jaw hit dirt as she stared at Soma, "Why do you only have knife and pistol then!?" Ruby cried out glaring at Soma.

Soma lurched back at Ruby's shouted, "I've only borrowed the other weapons." Soma lied, truthfully Arikado had to take his other weapons from him as Japanese laws were strict on weapons, he could barely slip the Knife and Gun through. "I had to return them after I had finished using them."

Ruby then stood up on the truck and jabbed a finger at Soma, "When we get to our place I'm building you a weapon, start taking notes because I want to know what to make!" Ruby declared just before the truck bounced and causing Ruby to fall onto her back.

The five looked at Ruby for a minute before Yang sighed, "I'm sorry about her, she's really enthusiastic about weapons." Yang said.

"That's... a bit of an understatement." Cornell said looking surprised.

"Ow..." Ruby groaned.

Once Ruby was recovered she pulled from somewhere a notepad and sat next to Soma and began asking him details on the weapon he wanted, meanwhile Yang kept a close eye on Ruby.

Inside the the cab Zwei and Osca seemed to be mimicking each other, when Osca tilted his head so did Zwei, though Zwei's back legs seemed to be twitching in the urge to get moving.

[]

"How goes the hiring process?" Glynda asked Ozpin as she stepped into the room, "Oh, sorry I didn't know you had company Professor."

"It's not a problem, in fact I believe you ought to meet your combat class replacement." Ozpin said holding his hand out to the man standing across from his desk.

The man was rather tall, but had rather pale skin, he was wearing a black suit that had four buttons around the waist arranged in a square, a white shirt underneath with a black necktie covering most of the shirt but under the suit, his shoes were white dress shoes that had black in the middle, there was a folded red hankerchief in his chest pocket, his hair was long and dark and his eyes were brown.

"Pleasure to meet you Professor Goodwitch." The man said holding out his hand, "I hope you can show me the ropes on how you prefer to educate these children."

"Well at least you're conisderate." Glynda muttered shaking the mans hand, "What's your name by the way?"

"Genya Arikado." The man said with a soft smile.

 **[[]]**

 **Really late I'll admit, but I really don't care.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you later... Probably tonight, I'm gonna start work on a new story.**

 **Akame Ga kill X Altered Beast just so you guys know what to look for.**


	9. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's time for another chapter.**

 **Now today RWBY Amity Arena came out and I bet you're wondering what tore me away from it...**

 **Mainly it's the fact it's a bit buggy, Error 1602 keeps coming up everytime I try to do two matches in a row so I have to reload the game every time I want to fight. Out of 10 'Losses' I've gained only 2 of them are from actually being beaten, and half my victories in the game have stemmed from the other side getting kicked out of the match.**

 **It's fun when both side's can actually fight, but one sided isn't so fun. Plus I can never see my loot boxes open when I get them so I'm stuck praying I an figure out what I got.**

 **There has been a notice stating they've noticed the issue and are working to fix it however so let's just hope they can... Seriously I saw baby Taijitu out my window a couple hours ago.**

 **Now one more thing, I do plan on starting an Academy in the game once I get the Lien (I spent it upgrading my cards, those Baby Deathstalkers are terrors I'm telling you) the name of the Academy will be given to me by Swift when I'm ready to found the thing, and then I'll put it in my next RWBY relevant chapter.**

 **WARNING READ THIS NEXT PART! I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!**

 **We've got an issue going on with FF again. This time another hacker.**

 **This hack inject a virus into your account whenever you enter another person's profile page, according to twitter they say they've 'Plugged the current known attack vector' but if you're not 100% certain the issue is gone (Like me) I'd recommend the following.**

 **1: Check your profile for random lines of code, if you see them delete them.**

 **2: Check your Backup Emails, if there is one or more that you DIDN'T put there, delete them.**

 **3: Change your password, and write it down somewhere you won't forget in case you start defaulting to your original password.**

 **4: Log off before you access someone profile page.**

 **Now if this issue has been fixed, then thank goodness. If not, better safe than sorry.**

 **Since that's out of the way, onto the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Airship to Beacon]

As Yang was doting over Ruby, as well as while Shanoa, Cornell, and Maria were wandering the ship, Soma had taken a seat and was doing one last look over his weapon: Which he had named Shattered Destiny.

The weapon had multiple parts. First was a katana blade, the single edged sword was one of the few weapons Soma felt comfortable using as the use of this weapon was something Soma had learned himself, not knowledge inherited from Dracula. The katana itself was segmented, hidden inside were several wires to allow the katana a snakesword form to counter mid ranged enemies. The katana's sheath was surrounded by a large claymore like blade a small enough gap between the sheath and blade for Soma to utilize Iaido style, but the blade was a foot in width and fairly long. The blade of the claymore could also compact into an axehead, for when he need's to shatter tougher armor on enemies.

Soma sheathed the katana of the weapon and set it on his back as the airship docked as Shanoa, Maria, and Cornell made their way to him.

"Are you ready?" Cornell asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be for school... Or fighting." Soma replied.

The four left the airship, and almost instantly noticed Yang had thrown Ruby into a spin and ran off with her. To which Ruby ended up falling into the luggage of someone Soma recognized.

"Weiss?" Soma muttered raising an eyebrow.

Cornell turned his head to Soma, "The girl you rescued from the White Fang who attempted to rape her?" Cornell asked.

"Though she'll never mentioned it." Soma said as he noticed Weiss was starting to shake a bottle of Dust, "Maria-"

"Osca!" Maria shouted, the owl dove off Maria's shoulder and in the blink of an eye snatched the bottle of Dust from Weiss's hand before too much of the stuff could escape the bottle.

"What the- Give that back you feathered rat!" Weiss shouted at Osca.

"Osca is far from a feathered rat." Maria growled as she approached, Osca placing the Dust bottle in Maria's hand before returning to her shoulder, with Maria immediately tightening the cork on the bottle.

"Weiss, look at the air in front of you." Soma said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Soma? What are you doing- Oh..." Weiss started before she noticed the traces of Dust in the air in front of her and Ruby, "The cork was loose."

"You should always make sure substances like that are properly sealed." Shanoa said taking the bottle from Maria and handing it back to Weiss.

"I know that!" Weiss growled, "Who do you think I am?"

"I know you're Weiss Schnee." Soma said.

"Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producers of energy propellant in Remnant." Said the approaching Blake, whom only Cornell recognized, holding a vial of escaped Dust.

"Thank you." Weiss said smiling and taking the vial back.

"The same company that is known for their harsh treatment toward Faunus workers and shady business dealings." Blake added.

A tick mark appeared on Weiss's forehead, with an irritated growl Weiss turned around and stormed off.

"I'll make it up to you!" Ruby shouted before she turned to face Blake, "Thank... You..." She muttered when she saw Blake walk off.

"Ruby." Soma said putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "It'll be fine, we'll go on ahead and find the auditorium."

"Sure." Ruby said nodding, "Good luck you guys."

As the four offworlds left a young blonde haired boy walked up to Ruby, "Hey, I'm Jaune." He said holding a hand out to Ruby.

[]

Cornell had split off from the group and quickly located Blake.

"I see you're well." Cornell said as he stood next to Blake in the auditorium, causing the hidden Faunus to jump.

"Cornell." Blake said, surprised when she first saw him with Weiss, but even more surprised at the fact she remember him, "Thanks for helping me back there."

"You're welcome." Cornell said as the two slowly stepped away from the group of people in front of them, "Why do you hide?"

"I want people to see me as Blake, before they see me as what I am." Blake said closing her eyes.

Cornell looked at Blake, "So you're hiding to make people trust you before they see the true you?" Cornell asked.

Blake glared at Cornell, "You say that as if I was plotting something vile." Blake warned.

"You plan on gaining trust before you take your disguise off." Cornell said, "What's to say that doing so won't shatter the trust you've gained?"

Blake blinked at that, "Shit..." Blake muttered as her bow twitched, "I hadn't thought of that... And if I end up with a racist team... Shit."

"I've been in your position before Blake." Cornell said causing Blake to blink and turn to him, "I have a little sister, adopted, but still a sister. We lived in a community of Faunus and most of the people in my town were rather against humans, so I had raised her to believe she was a Faunus to keep her hidden among my kin. In the end it didn't matter, because my home was destroyed. But every so often I feared what would have happened if she was found out." Cornell's story was twisted a bit, he left out that the reason he adopted her was the the fact he had let the beast inside him murder her family, but nonetheless...

Blake blinked as she looked up at her bow, before slowly reaching for it. She held to bow for a moment, her arm shaking, "Is this the right choice?" Blake muttered for herself.

"The right choice." Cornell said, "That is a hard question to answer... Many think they make the right choice, despite what others thinks."

Blake hand strayed from her bow as she looked at Cornell, "What have you gone through?" Blake asked before she grabbed her bow one last time and pulled, her ears slipping free of the fabric, "That... feels much better."

[]

Cornell rejoined Ruby, Yang, Shanoa and Maria in the ballroom a bit later after they arrived, "Where's Soma?"

"Up there." Ruby said pointing up, this in turn caused Cornell to look up to see a white and blue bat hanging from the ceiling, "We ran out of space over here so he's looking for a spot for himself."

"That makes more sense than what I had imagine." Cornell admitted, "I'd better find one myself."

A few minutes later Soma flew off to an unoccupied spot, with Cornell following, then Yang spotted Blake, and after hearing Ruby had met her Yang decided to drag Ruby over to have them make friends with each other.

[The next morning]

"Crap." Yang muttered as she woke up early, she had noticed a dampness on her sleeping shorts and knew it was going to be a problem, "That Blake girl just had to be my type didn't she? Well, I certainly hope she's on my team then, might have a good shot at dating her then."

"Yaaaang..." Ruby muttered in her sleep as she rolled, her arm making an attempt to smack Yang. Which Yang deftly dodged.

"Too slow sis." Yang said before looking to where Blake had slept, "So she's an early riser then, well that'll make thing easier if she's on my team, she'd be better that Ruby her whistle."

A breeze flew over Yang head as a Soma, in his bat form, flew over Yang and toward the bathrooms, "Lucky, I really wish I could turn into a bird or something and fly over all this. Still he better be glad he didn't hit my hair or he'd be in for a _bat_ time."

Subconsciously Ruby's foot struck out and hit Yang in the shin, "Ow! Sis, come on you're not even awake. You can't criticize my joke when you're asleep."

[]

The lockers were filled with interesting events. For starters, Yang and Ruby had a small debate when Yang tried to ease her way into trying to convince Ruby to be on a team without her... Which resulted in Ruby and Yang entering a play fight.

Jaune attempted to flirt with Weiss, only to fail hard and for Weiss to ask the red haired, four time Mistral Regional champion, Pyrrha Nikos, whom Jaune knew nothing about save for the fact she was on a box of breakfast cereal, to pin Jaune to the wall.

As Weiss separated from Pyrrha she found herself walking next to Soma.

"Hello again." Weiss said smiling, she knew with Pyrrha on her team she'd be nigh invincible, and having Soma on her team wouldn't be so bad, "I wasn't aware you planned to join Beacon."

"It was a spur of the moment thing to be honest." Soma admitted as he set Shattered Destiny on his back, causing Weiss to blink, that weapon required NONE of the finesse needed to use a Rapier, and yet before Soma had used her rapier as if he had trained with it his whole like. "But we can talk later, we need to get to initiation." Soma finished as his walked turned into a jog.

Weiss was too busy harboring evil thoughts, 'With Soma on my team and Pyrrha Nikos we could be truely invincible. My intelligence with Pyrrha's strength and Soma's wide array of skills, no one can stand a chance against us!' It took Weiss another minute to realize Soma had left, "W-wait!" Weiss cried out running after Soma.

 **[[]]**

 **I think I'll stop it here and do the initiation next time... I'm getting too distracted by Amity Arena at the moment to actually focus on writing this chapter at the moment.**

 **Relax though I promise to come out with the next chapter soon... As in less than a week.**

 **Until then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers, I've got something I'd like to talk with my fellow Amity Arena players about.**

 **Yesterday I opened up the Academy Terminal (Name given by Swift56), and so far I've only got one person joined as he read Ruby's Mansion last night.**

 **It's Invitation-Only, that means all you need to do is search for the Academy name Terminal in the search bar and then Request to join.**

 **Please PM me, or if you lack an account put it in a review, what your in game name is- with only 50 slots I'd like to include as many of my fans in it as possible before I start accepting wandering people who just clicked at random.**

 **Also if anyone actually knows how Academy's work then please tell me, all I know is that there is a Chat Room and that I can request cards, which hasn't happened yet as there's only one guy to request cards from.**

 **So with that out of the way for the time being let this chapter begin... And hopefully I can finish it the day I start it.**

 **[[]]**

All the potential Beacon Student's lined up on metal panels overlooking a cliff as Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch stood in front of the students.

"For years you have train to become warriors." Ozpin said, "Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure most of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates... Today." Glynda said.

"What?" Ruby groaned.

Ozpin took up where Glynda left off, "These Teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with."

"Aww..." Ruby groaned.

"That would be an understatement Professor." Shanoa said.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished.

"What!?" Ruby shouted.

"And that would be completely counterproductive." Soma said.

"What if a Faunus were paired with someone racist?" Cornell asked.

Glynda looked to Cornell, understanding in her eyes, "Then the racist one will either have to accept and deal with it or die... Or be expelled for letting their partner die due to their hatred for them." Glynda said, "Furthermore I'd like to remind you all they racism is NOT tolerated in this school, should we have a casualty due to racism then expulsion should be the least of your concerns. This act will lead to you being blacklisted from all Huntsman Academies as well as imprisonment, furthermore the family to the deceased student will receive compensation in the form of the guilty parties court losses and more."

"That's good." Blake said as her exposed ears twitched, a soft smile on her face. If a Faunus dies in the Academy then the ones responsible, other than the Grimm, will be screwed hard.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued, "You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you accordingly. Now then any questions?"

Jaune proceeded to ask smaller questions, when Ozpin pulled up the Landing Strategy after being launched Some could understand Jaune's hesitance.

'The Sword and Shield he has wasn't built for him to go flying like that' Some thought as he saw Shanoa get sent flying, 'He probably hasn't trained for it to be used as such.

Jaune was the last person to be sent flying.

After the student's were sent flying, Genya stepped out of the Academy and walked up to Ozpin.

"Ozpin... Why is it that I could sense an enchantment on one of your students?" Genya asked, causing Ozpin to blink.

"Mister Arkiado, I can assure you that all you sense was simply their Aura." Ozpin said.

Genya stared blankly at Ozpin, "With all due respect Ozpin, I know the difference between a soul, and magic." Genya stated, "I can sense a curse on you, I can sense magic coming from you, and I can sense a waning magic coming from the basement. One of your student's, Yang Xiao Long according to the student profiles you gave me, has an enchantment on her- It's weak and requires the proper catalyst to trigger, but it is there. As does one Ruby Rose, though hers is of a different sort."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at Genya, "Miss Rose's power is natural to her bloodline." Ozpin relented, "But Miss Xiao Long shouldn't have any form of magic on her, her liniage-" Ozpin cut himself off as he blinked, "Her mother... Raven, as well as her brother Qrow, were subjects to my magic long ago... Could it be the magic went down generations? Or was Raven pregnant with Yang when I used it?"

Genya looked off into the forest as Glynda glared at Ozpin.

[With Soma]

Soma's first instinct after being sent flying was to take the form of a bat... Granted it was a large bat the size of a fox, but still a bat's form.

Now once more in his bat form, Soma decided to dive into the forest around where he saw someone land, hopefully someone he knew.

Once he went below the treeline Soma reverted back to his human form, Shattered Destiny removed from his back and held to his side, ready to start combat with his katana.

"Ursa." Soma noted as he looked to see he had landed between the two bestial Grimm, "Nothing compared to the creatures that hid within Castlevania's walls."

Drawing the katana Soma lunged toward the first Ursa and cut it's legs off before sheathing his blade and pulling his Silver Gun from his coat and firing once to finish the Grimm off, turning to the other Ursa that hadn't reacted Soma shifted his grip on Shattered Destiny and swung the weapon as a greatsword, cleaving the Grimm in two.

With the two Grimm dead, Soma set his weapon back on his back and turned to the north and took off in a light jog.

[With Shanoa]

The black wings of Shanoa's flight Glyph slowed her decent into the forest, leading her to land softly on a tree branch a few feet off the ground... Overlooking an Baby Dethstalker.

"A scorpion Grimm." Shanoa noted, "It's young so it's shell isn't too tough yet, but still." Shanoa decided the best weapon for the job would be her Hammer Glyph, a midsized hammer forming in her hands. With a shout Shanoa jumped off the tree and before the Baby Deathstalker could realize the danger it was in, it found itself crushed by the hammer completely bypassing it's pitiful defense.

As the Grimm dissolved Shanoa looked to the rustling bushes behind her, only for Soma to step out with his Silver Gun at the ready, "Good to see you Shanoa." Soma said.

"Likewise Soma." Shanoa said, "I suppose this makes up partners."

"Seems that way." Soma admitted, "Let's get to the temple then, the sooner we get this done the less Grimm we face and the less likely we die."

Shanoa raised an eyebrow, "I thought you went through Dracula's castle and lived?" Shanoa asked, "And you're afraid of a few Grimm."

"Unlike Dracula's monsters, the Power of Dominance doesn't mean anything to the Grimm." Soma said, "Plus I'm having to limit my power and if I die someone else will just inherit Dracula's power, and they might not be so reluctant in it."

"Fair point." Shanoa admitted.

[With Maria]

As Maria approached ground, she channeled her magic to her legs, sure she could have summoned Seryu or Suzaku to aid in her landing, but she didn't want to give away her abilities just yet.

So she channel her magic and dove straight down, her heel planting itself in the skull of a Beowolf, killing it almost instantly.

Maria jumped off the wolf and turned around to face the other Grimm in the area as Osca flew overhead, "Surrounded by monsters, can't say I missed this feeling." Maria muttered before one of the Beowolves lunged at her. Maria retaliated with a roundhouse kick that beheaded the Grimm that rushed her, followed with her lunging toward the next Grimm with a straight kick that killed it quickly, when one of the Beowolves jumped at her Maria ducked under the Grimm before jumping back up with a rising kick that split the Grimm open.

Lowering her leg Maria started down the last Grimm, which stared back at her before Osca burst through it's chest and landing on Maria's shoulder, the Grimm dying due to it's missing chest.

"That's my owl." Maria said petting Osca, whom simply cooed.

[With Cornell]

Cornell's claws came out as he slammed into a tree, his non-human physical make up resisting most of the impact, then he pulled his claws free of the tree and dropped to the ground in front of an Alpha Beowolf.

The Beowolf growled at Cornell, who calmly stared back at the Grimm before lunging forward in the blink of an eye and ramming his claws into the chest of the Grimm.

The Alpha looked down at it's chest in surprise before Cornell withdrew his hand, The Alpha toppled over not too long afterwards.

"The more you do things like that the harder it is to convince myself you aren't just another Werewolf serving Dracula." Maria said as she stepped forward from the bushes.

"Had I not learned to control my other form I might as well have." Cornell said, "Now then, let's head northwards, we we shouldn't be too far."

Maria nodded, "Osca." She said, the owl understanding the command she was intending to ask and flew upwards.

"It still amazes me how the owl follows you like so." Cornell said.

Maria smiled, "When I was younger I commanded doves when Richter and I made our way through Dracula's castle. Then I found Osca as a lonely chick outside his nest and I took him in." Maria said, "And considering what I can summon it's not too surprising animals like me."

Cornell nodded.

[Back on the cliffs]

"The last teams have formed." Glynda said, "I can't help but feel sorry for Lie Ren though."

"Glynda, Lie Ren and Nora have known each other for years." Genya said, "The fact they are partners may simply be for the best, after all would you think Weiss Schnee would be able to control someone like her?"

"A fair point Genya." Glynda said looking toward him, then noticed the feed on his Scroll, "So your interest in with Shanoa, Soma, Cornell, and Maria then?"

"It is." Genya admitted, "Soma and Maria are both friends of mine... Though Soma was more a student than friend, at least that's how I feel our relationship is best described."

"And Miss Reynard?" Ozpin asked.

"You have your secrets Ozpin." Genya said, "I'll keep mine."

"Very well." Ozpin said relenting, though he was wondering if hiring Genya Arikado was such a good idea now.

[The Forest Temple]

Soma, Maria, Shaona, and Cornell stepped out of the woods at the same time and spotted the shrine.

"There!" Soma said, running forward, Shanoa, Maria, and Cornell doing the same and arriving at the shrine.

"Chess Pieces?" Maria said looking at the two pieces left on the pedestal.

"In chess each side has identical pieces." Shanoa said looking around, "Judging from the number of pedestals I'm guessing there were just enough for a pair of each type of piece and it's opposite colors."

Soma reached out and took on of the only pieces left, a Black King, "I feel this is taunting me." Soma admitted.

"I don't blame you." Maria admitted, "I'm currently in love with his son."

Soma looked to Maria in shock, "Dracula's son?" Soma asked, Dracula's memories gave NO information on his son's personal life- All he knew about Alucard was that he opposed Dracula and was the son of Lisa.

Maria nodded, "Alucard, son of Dracula, a Dhampire." Maria admitted as she grabbed the other Black King

Soma blinked in surprise, he knew the age of Alucard roughly from Dracula's memories, "Isn't he a little old for you?" Soma asked.

"He's immortal, everyone is too young for him." Maria said, "Plus remember in my era people were married off as soon as they could bear children."

'Yeah, that part made the original Romeo and Juliet a bit difficult for me.' Soma thought to himself, "Let's just get back to the cliff before-"

As Soma spoke up however a shadow flew overhead before something landed in front of them.

The figure that had landed in front of them was a large bat Grimm, bone plating covering it's face and the lining of it's wings.

"A Camazotz." Shanoa said remembering reading about said Grimm in one of the books in the library, "They're supposed to be nocturnal."

"Well something woke and pissed it off." Cornell said as his claws came out.

The Camazotz roared at the four before charging toward them.

[Castlevania Order of Ecclesia OST: Symphony of Battle]

The four dodged out of the way of Camazotz charge, with Soma conjuring a grenade, which he disguised as pulling it from his coat, and tossing it at the Grimm, the explosion knocking it to the side.

"Byakko!" Maria called out, the white tiger's image forming around her as she began kicking the side of the Grimm, claw marks emerging from her attack points.

The Camazotz roared as it jumped away from the group and clawed at Shanoa, who ducked under the attack and retaliated with a sickle slash on it's claw. The Camazotz growled in anger as it leapt onto the shrine and began to aim at Cornell.

After a moment the Camazotz launched itself at Cornell, only to be thrown off course as Soma hurled a knife he conjured at the Grimm. Cornell took this opening to begin clawing at the Grimm.

"Cornell, move!" Shanoa shouted as she held her hands together, Cornell jumped out of the way as Shanoa conjured a massive scythe, one with a blade bigger than her body, and swung it down on the Grimm, impaling the Grimm and damaging it's wing membrane.

The Camazotz shrieked in pain as the Scythe vanished, but it quickly recovered from the massive wound and jumped away from the group and let out another shriek, this time several smaller bat Grimm came from under it's wings and flew toward the group.

Soma began to fire his pistol as Shanoa switched to her Knife Glyph and began throwing a mass collection of daggers at the smaller Grimm that came toward her. The smaller Grimm were disposed of quickly, enraging the Camazotz enough for it to lunge back into the fray of the battle, only for a pink shockwave from Cornell to cause it to stumble.

While the creature was stunned Soma ran up to the Camazotz and grabbed it by the nose and put his foot on it's lower jaw and pried it's mouth open, he conjured another grenade and threw it in the Grimm's mouth before jumping away.

When the grenade went off it took the Camazotz's head with it.

[Ost End]

"That was much easier than it usually was." Shanoa noted.

"There's four of us and one of it." Cornell said, "It's much different than one on one."

[]

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin said during the post-initiation ceremony for the designation of teams "The four of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

The student in that were attending the ceremony clapped in respect as Nora laughed and gave Ren a hug in joy.

"Led by... Jaune Arc." Ozpin finished.

This caused Jaune to look wide eyed, "L-Led by..?" Jaune stammered.

"Congratulation young man." Ozpin said, a look in his eye saying he knew something about Jaune, though the latter was too oblivious to notice... And when Pyrrha tried to give Jaune a friendly bump on the shoulder she accidentally knocked the off guard boy down.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin continued as the four replaced the now named Team JNPR, "The four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looked at Ruby in surprise, and obvious offence at her not becoming leader, meanwhile Ruby was shocked at the announcement and Yang was proud of her sister. As the four left the stage, Weiss still grumbling and Ruby still struggling to escape her sisters shoulder hug, Blake muttered quietly to herself "I'm glad Weiss wasn't picked as leader." She said to herself, still unsettled at the prospect of being on the same team as a Schnee, her ears seemingly never stopped flicking.

"And Finally, Soma Cruz, Shanoa Ecclesia, Cornell Lycan, and Maria Reynard." Ozpin said as the four stepped forward onto the stage, "The four of you collected the Black King Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team SSMC (Smoke). Led by... Soma Cruz."

The crowd clapped as Soma was surprised at the outcome.

"Looks like our fate will be partially in your hands Soma." Shanoa said patting Soma on the back.

"Somehow it's only natural you lead." Maria admitted.

Ozpin smiled softly, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin mused.

[Team RWBY Dorm: Thirty minutes later]

"Wow... Right next to SSMC and JNPR's rooms." Ruby muttered as she set her things down next to one of the beds.

"Before we go to sleep I think there's something we need to get out of the way first." Blake said as she shut the door behind everyone.

"What are you... Oh..." Yang said looking at Blake, who was looking directly at Weiss, "Right, kitty's got a point Weiss."

"Excuse me?" Weiss demanded glaring at Yang.

"Yang's right Weiss." Ruby said, causing Weiss to redirect her glare at her, "Blake's a Faunus, those cute kitty ears say that much and Yang and I are perfectly okay with Faunus."

Weiss looked around the room and sighed, "Look, I don't have a problem with the Faunus as a race." Weiss said, "However due to the fact the White Fang has been seemingly exclusively targeting my family for most of their attacks I am sadly a little uncomfortable around them as I've no idea if they're actually a White Fang spy just waiting to stab me in my back or in my sleep." Blake's ears twitched as she let out a small growl as Weiss continued, "So let's keep this professional, until you've got my trust that you aren't a White Fang spy, I'll tolerate you as if you were just another person. I won't make any racist slurs toward you, and I'll try my best to remember your enhanced senses, deal?" Weiss asked asked holding out her hand.

Blake stared at Weiss's hand, "On one condition." Blake said getting a raised eyebrow, "You just need to remember that not all Faunus have it easy, some of them are forced to commit theft to survive, and remember that the White Fang was once a peaceful organization that was pushed into the violence they've taken up."

"That's two conditions Blake." Weiss said, "But... I understand and accept."

"Good." Blake said as the two shook hands.

"Great..." Ruby said before yawning, "Now Blake, anything we need to know about having a Faunus live with us other than watch the noise?"

"Not much." Blake admitted, "Just try not to bring strong odor's into the room, my ears aren't the only thing sensitive."

"Got it." Ruby said before turning to Yang, "So that means shower in the gym Yang, don't come back to our room after a hard workout to shower."

"Fine..." Yang groaned, "But Blake, I got a question for you."

"What?" Blake asked Yang.

"Can I pet your ears?" Yang said with a grin.

Blake blinked at Yang's question before she gave Yang a deadpan look, "No." Blake said, "But thank you for asking at least."

"Aww..." Yang groaned, "I can pet them someday right?"

Blake did not answer and instead took a bed for her own and immediately went under the covers.

"Blake?" Yang asked.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter for you.**

 **Now sorry that the Camazotz fight was a bit short, but do try to remember that instead on 1v1 with the character close to the monsters level, these are four veteran's fighting one monster: Cut it anyway you like but it's not gonna survive that.**

 **Please remember to comment if you liked it, and for my fellow Amity Arena players out there don't forget to join Terminal Academy: Space is limited.**

 **Also I just got my Flu Shot today so I might not be running top game for a while... At the very least my right arm will just hurt.**

 **Well, I'll see you next chapter... Provided I haven't gone insane waiting to watch the Vol 6 First episode- NO SPOILERS DAMMIT! I CAN'T AFFORD A PREMIUM MEMBERSHIP!**


End file.
